moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror Drone
Soviet Union Allied Nations (campaign only) |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-infantry |useguns = Cutting devices |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 110 |armortype = Drone |speed = 10 |turn = 40 |sight = 4 |cost = $500 |time = 0:18 |produced = Soviet War Factory |groundattack = * Instant-kill (against most infantry) * 50 (vehicle latch) ** 100% vs. Light and Medium/Harvester ** 80% vs. Heavy * 75 (claws) ** 100% vs. all infantry armor types ** 50% vs. Terror Drones |cooldown = 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) |range = * 2.73 (latch) * 1.73 (claws) |ability = Detects disguised enemies |notes = * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * The duration of Iron Curtain on the Terror Drone is reduced by 20% * Can enter infantry transports * Takes 2 slots in transports }} The Terror Drone is, as its name suggests, a Soviet drone used to terrorize enemies by tearing a vehicle from the inside out, although they can also be useful in reconnaissance duties. Official description Terror Drones are blindingly fast robots no larger than a normal foot soldier. Ironically, the smallest unit in the Soviet arsenal is also one of the most fear-inducing. Its razor sharp cutting devices allow it to rip through both armor plating and flesh like a hot knife through butter. The drones are excellent anti-armor weapons as only special repair units can remove a drone from an infected vehicle. Due to their robotic nature, they are also immune to mind control and chemical/nuclear hazards, making them a threat to both the Allies and Epsilon. It is not a rare sight to see panicking commanders order their own vehicles to destroy infected friendlies in order to destroy the Terror Drone within. Although Terror Drones are quick and deadly, they are susceptible to small arms fire and aerial attacks. Luckily, Terror Drones are small enough to enter transports whenever necessary to give enemies of the Soviet cause a nasty surprise.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Terror Drone has always been a thorn for the Allied side in the original Red Alert 2 and it's back for vengeance not only against the Allies but also the Epsilon, Foehn, and rogue Soviet armies as well. Cheap and deadly, it can be a force to be reckoned with. Terror Drones are extremely fast and excel against any vehicle in the game. Once the drone infects a vehicle, it will rip them apart from the inside till it is destroyed. Once destroyed, this automaton will emerge from the wreckage of its victim and find a new target to infect. A single drone can decimate an entire tank division without any way of retaliation or slowly destroying any miner around if not left attended by the opposing commander. Due to its size, some weapons are not effective against it (especially tank shells, which they can easily evade if they keep on moving) making them a prime target to players that should not be ignored. Terror Drones aren't just lethal against vehicles or tanks but infantry as well. A single attack will instantly kill almost any infantry including Brutes and Foehn infantry and no matter what the size or health it has. The few exceptions are Volkov, Cyborg Vanguards, the Cyborg Commando and the Space Commando, against which it has to resort using its claws, greatly reducing the efficiency. Due to its robotic nature, it is immune to mind-control, hijacking, poison, and radiation. They are also capable of detecting spies as well making them an effective scout unit. Its size also allow them to enter Halftracks or Tigrs whenever necessary to give enemies of the Soviet Union a nasty surprise. The Terror Drone is not without its weaknesses. They are extremely fragile and small arms fire can easily destroy them. Should it parasitize any vehicles, the opponent can remove it by either repair operations or by destroying its host (via force fire or sending it into a horde of enemies), which destroys the robot itself in the process. Terror Drones are useless against air units (unless they are grounded) and buildings. It also cannot detect stealth in contrast to its counterparts of other factions (Robot Tank and Stinger). Russian generals have an additional option to summon three of these robotic menaces via the Terror Drop support power once a Palace is established on the battlefield. This trick up their sleeve is particularly effective in surprise ambushes against enemy divisions that lack repair units and the appropriate weaponry that can destroy the drones themselves quickly enough. Appearances Covert Ops * The first Terror Drone prototype (named Drone Prototype) makes its appearance in Archetype as an enemy. It patrols the central part of the map, and emits extremely loud noises when it approaches Boris or Morales. Destroying it will alert the Allies, causing them to send in more Snipers via paradrop. Act One * The Terror Drone is first buildable in Side Effect. Assessment Trivia * While it uses the voiceset and model from the same unit in Red Alert 2, the secondary weapon attack voice is from the attack voice of namesake unit in Red Alert 3. See also * Robot Tank * Stinger References zh:恐怖机器人 Category:Vehicles Category:Soviet Union Category:Allied Nations Category:Drones Category:Disguise Detector